


Z'ha'dum

by Kelly_Grosskreutz



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Song Parody, Spoilers for Episode: s03e22 Z'ha'dum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Grosskreutz/pseuds/Kelly_Grosskreutz
Summary: The third season finale as seen from the viewpoint of Captain Sheridan. Written to the tune of "Xanadu" by Rush.





	Z'ha'dum


        "If you go to Z'ha'dum 
         You will die," he said.
         I heard that warning yet again
         When we were with the Centauri
    

I had heard the whispered tales  
Of foreboding doom  
For me at Z'ha'dum  
From Delenn and Kosh, I took a clue  
I took a trip with my dead wife  
To eastern worlds unknown  
She and I alone  
Cruising to the lost--Z'ha'dum  
Zaaa...haaa...duuumm  

    
    
         To stand within the Shadows Lair
         Decreed by Anna's friends
         To listen to their point of view
         The One That Will Be
         To find the sacred halls of Truth
         To walk with open eyes
         Oh, I know it's probably a trap
         But I have come prepared for that
    

A thousand years have come and gone  
But they try the same tricks  
Force me to be quick  
But I smile, for I know they are doomed  
Waiting for the world to end  
Weary of the night  
Praying for the light  
Dying on the lost--Z'ha'dum  
Zaaa...haaa...duuumm  

    
    
         I stand upon the balcony
         Awaiting the White Star
         I taste my costly triumph
         Against the evil Shadows
         Nevermore shall I return
         Escape this world of lies
         For I know that my wife is dead
         But she awaits in Paradise
         Jump!  Jump now!
    

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 1997.
> 
> All names used do not belong to me, but to PTEN and Babylonian Productions. J. Michael Straczynski not only  
> created the characters, but also wrote the scripts from which I borrowed ideas. The song "Xanadu," upon which this is based, was originally written by Rush in 1977. I hope this covers everything.


End file.
